parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 5: Magma Cove.
Here is preview clip five of Ten Cents 2: Zorran's Rage. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Loonie - Huey (Ducktales) *Chedda - Dewey (Ducktales) *Bippo - Louie (Ducktales) *Fauns - Various Disney Characters *Money Bags - Warrior (TUGS) *Hunter - Puffa (TUGS) Transcript *(one day, seven Disney characters are walking on a bridge) *Toby Turtle: Anybody know if the next train is due to arrive? *Skippy Rabbit: No worries. I'll warn you if a train is coming. *Sis Rabbit: Easy for you to say. *Tagalong Rabbit: Just let us know if one is coming. *(Skippy puts his hand on the tracks to see if they're okay. A sound of a high speed train is approaching from round the corner) *Skippy Rabbit: (gets up, turns around, and gasps) TRAIN! (the speeding train rounds the corner) *Sis Rabbit: Oh dear! *Toby Turtle: Come on, man! We've got to get going! *Skippy Rabbit: Go! *Tagalong Rabbit: Oh, it's coming! *(the characters run along the bridge, but manage to jump clear from the fast moving train, then tumble helplessly into the river below, floating down the river for shore) *Ten Cents: Ah! What a lovely day it is. *Sunshine: That's right, Ten Cents. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine leap down, collect two red gems and a green gem, get two blue gems from breaking open some chests, and meet Huey) *Huey: Hello, Ten Cents and Sunshine. I suppose you guys are here for the party. I'm afraid it's been delayed, due to the Stupid Earthshapers setting off the volcano. *Ten Cents: Why, those punks! I'll tear them apart and put them back together! *Sunshine: Now, Ten Cents. Remember you temprature. We'll teach those Earthshapers a lesson when we come across them. *Ten Cents: Alright. *Sunshine: Now, let's go. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine break open two vases to get two green gems, flame a bottle to make it explode, grab a yellow gem, run to get three red gems, flame two chests to get a blue gem and a green gem, charge three small men, grab two blue gems and one green gem, charge a snail to get aided, break three vases to get a blue gem and two green gems, charge a small man, bump an Earthshaper under a rock tossed by a Disney character, climb upward, grab two red gems, hop up to get red green gems and two green gems, charge three chests to get three blue gems, hit another small man, get five green gems, flame two chests to get a green gem and a blue gem, grab two blue gems, hit an Earthshaper into a wrecking ball, charge three vases to get two blue gems and a green gem, hit a snail to get aided, fly over to get four blue gems, one green gem, and one red gem, grab a green gem and two blue gems, flame two chests to get two green gems, grab three green gems, flame a bottle and a chest to get two blue gems, hit two vases to get two green gems and a snail to get aided, fire a bottle to get a blue gem, three green gems, and a yellow gem, leap down to get three blue gems, climb back up to get a snail to get aided, climb upward to get five red gems and five green gems, hit an Earthshaper underneath a drill, climb up, get four gems, grab three red gems, a green gem, flame a chest and a glass to get a green gem and an extra life, fly over to flame three glasses to get three extra lifes, and fly back to meet Warrior) *Warrior: Well, if isn't my best customer. The elevator in the next room can take you to the volcano. You can have unlimited use of the elevator for a one-time fee of only a few gems. *Ten Cents and Sunshine: Yes! Please! *Warrior: It's a pleasure doing busness with you. Simply step on the elvator, and it will take you to the bottom. When you want to come to back up, just step on it again. *(Ten Cents and Hercules step onto the elevator going down, hop off it, collect four blue gems and a red gem, hit a snail to get aided, hop onto a platform to get a blue gem and a yellow gem, hop onto more platforms to get two blue gems and a green gem, and start climbing their way up to close the lid of the volcano) *Louie: Thanks for closing the lid on the volcano, Ten Cents and Sunshine. Things were getting a little too hot around here. By the way, here's a talisman I was saving for the party later... I think you deserve it more. (gives Ten Cents and Sunshine a Magma Cone talisman) *Ten Cents: Thanks. *Sunshine: That's what we need. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine grab a blue gem and a blue gem and fly down next to Dewey, flame two chests to get two blue gems, and meet up with Dewey) *Dewey: Hey Ten Cents and Sunshine, you're just in time for the party. Well, you would be if those Nasty Lava Monsters hadn't stolen our hats. It just won't be the same without party hats. *Ten Cents: Oh no! Not the Nasty Lava Monsters! I hate Lava Monsters! Why, I'll show them! (sees some Nasty Lava Monsters with the party hats) *Sunshine: There they are. We can use this powerup to fly and flame those beasts. *Ten Cents: Great idea. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine use their flying powers to grab some rocks and flame the Nasty Lava Monsters and flame the balloons to collect all two yellow gems) *Dewey: Thanks, Ten Cents and Sunshine. You've saved the party. Here, this got mixed in with the cheese-balls, and I almost chipped a tooth on it. (gives Ten Cents and Sunshine an orb) *Ten Cents: You're welcome. And thanks for the orb. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine go back down to get the yellow gem, go back up in the elevator, climb around the wall, enter a secret area to get five blue gems, go down into a cold cave to grab two red gems, hit two vases to get two yellow gems, and meet up with Puffa) *Puffa: Hey, Ten Cents, check out this cool cave I found. Let's play a little game .Every so often, a piece of this crystal popcorn pops out of the ground. The first one to grab 10 of them wins. *Ten Cents: You bet we're ready! *Sunshine: Yeah! *Puffa: I'm ready when you are. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine and Puffa go around, trying to catch the Pieces of Crystal Popcorn, until Ten Cents and Sunshine grab all ten of them and win) *Puffa: Okay, you win. Here's this orb. (gives Ten Cents and Sunshine an orb) *Ten Cents: Thanks. We need that. *Puffa: I'll give you another orb if you can beat me again. Let's play to 15 this time. What do you say? *Ten Cents: You bet we're ready! *Sunshine: Yeah! *Puffa: I'm ready when you are. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine and Puffa go around, trying to catch the Pieces of Crystal Popcorn, until Puffa grabs all fifteen of them and wins) *Puffa: You're pretty fast, but not as fast as me. What do you say, would you like to give it another shot? *(Ten Cents and Sunshine and Puffa go around, trying to catch the Pieces of Crystal Popcorn, until Puffa grabs all fifteen of them and wins again) *Puffa: You're pretty fast, but not as fast as me. What do you say, would you like to give it another shot? *(Ten Cents and Sunshine and Puffa go around, trying to catch the Pieces of Crystal Popcorn, until Ten Cents and Sunshine grab all fifteen of them and win) *Puffa: You're really good. I'm going to have to come up with some harder games. For now, take this orb. I guess you earned it. (gives Ten Cents and Sunshine another orb) *Ten Cents: Thanks. We need that. *Narrator: A few moments later... *(Ten Cents and Sunshine race along back toward the entrance) *(at the party, the disney characters are having a celebration, singing 'For He's A Jolly Good Fellow') Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino